Thoru et sa mort
by Ookami Kistune
Summary: /! \ SPOILER /! \ Un soir, Thoru ne revient pas. Les Douze s'inquiètent et se retrouvent au manoir pour voir Akito. Quand ils la trouvent, elle est couverte de sang et leur annonce que leur amie est enfermée dans la maison du chat. Pas DeathFic !


**Titre : **Thoru et sa mort

**Chapitre : **La disparition de Thoru

**Déclamer : **Ce ne sont pas mes personnages.

**Genre : **Angst – UR - OCC

**Couple(s) : ** ThoruKyo - YukiHaru - HatoriShigure

**Note : **Couples bizarre je vous l'accorde ! Mais si sympathique =D Attention spoiler !

**Résumé :** Thoru n'est pas rentrée un soir. Les garçons s'inquiètent. Akito l'enferme et la torture dans la maison du chat.

**POV Normal**

Dans une maison inhabituellement calme, deux garçons, répondant au nom Sôma, se prélassant devant la télé, attendaient le retour de leur jeune amie, Thoru. Elle était censée faire toutes les taches ménagères et donc, les repas. Mais bizarrement, aucuns sons ne provenaient de la cuisine. Un bruit de pas précipités se fit entendre de l'étage. Il se rapprochait dangereusement. Un bruit d'une porte explosée retentit.

- Elle est où Thoru ?!

- Tiens ! Kyo… Je croyais qu'elle était avec toi !

- Baka neko ! Elle a dû te prévenir non ?!

- Baka nezumi ! Elle ne m'a pas dit !

- Hum… c'est très étrange… Avez-vous appeler ces amies ? Vous savez… la yankee et la fille aux ondes ! Yuki tu as leur numéros ?

- Saki et Arisa ? Mais oui !

Le roux arracha le téléphone et tapa un numéro à une vitesse folle.

- Hum… allô ?

- ARISA !!

- Kyo ? Mais qu'est ce que tu veux imbécile ! Arrête de crier !

- Tu sais où est Thoru ?!

- Non mais vous l'avez perdu ?! Espèce de…

- Et Saki ? Elle est chez Saki ?!

- Non ! Saki est avec moi…

- Kuso !

- Non mais pourquoi vous…

- Tuuu… Tuuu… Tuuu…

Kyo avait raccroché et accouru vers le salon.

- De quoi a-t-elle parlée récemment ?

- Elle ne cessait de demander comment lever la malédiction… Oh non !

- Oh mon dieu… Akito… Non…

- Shiguré ! Allons au manoir !

L'adulte acquiesça et couru jusqu'à sa voiture. Yuki et Kyo le suivait, inquiets du sort de leur amie.

Pendant ce temps, Thoru était devant Akito, agenouillée. Elle avait demander à s'entretenir avec le chef de la famille Sôma. A présent, elle était couverte de plaies qui ne semblaient pas cicatrisées. Ces vêtements n'étaient que lambeaux et son corps un gros morceau de chair saignante. Son âme lui criait de partir, de courir pour s'éloigner de ce monstre. De ne plus revenir voir cette femme au cœur de pierre, de s'enfuir et de pleurer, mais elle résista. Elle devait lutter pour l'avenir de ces amis.

- Vous… kof …

Elle cracha du sang. Sa tortionnaire jubilait. Elle explosa de rire, un rire à vous rendre malade.

- Que veux tu sale monstre ?! Tu veux m'éloigner de mes jouets ? Quelle blasphème !

- Vous… kof… Vous devez… les laissez… faire leur vie !... KOF

Akito s'arrêta de rire net. Un rictus sadique se propagea sur son visage éclaboussé de sang. Elle regarda sa victime de haut.

- Tu es pitoyable. Pourquoi vouloir aider ces monstres au prix de ta propre vie ? Pourquoi vouloir t'intégrer à la famille Sôma ?

- Ce sont… mes amis… kof

La jeune femme tenant un fouet rigola au point de s'étouffer. Thoru perdait peu à peu conscience. Dans un dernier souffle, elle pria une dernière fois son bourreau de libérer son amie et sombra dans un sommeil salvateur. Akito s'arrêta de ricaner peu à peu pour regarder sadiquement le corps déchiqueter de parts en parts de son « invitée ». Elle ordonna à sa servante de l'enfermer dans la maison du chat tel quel à l'eau et au pain sec.

- Mais mademoiselle… elle va mourir !

- Eh alors ! Fais ton travail !

- B.. bien mademoiselle !

La jeune femme emporta la dépouille rougie de sang de Thoru dans la maison du chat qu'elle ferma à clef. « La pauvre enfant …», murmura-t-elle avant de s'éloigner dans la demeure des Sôma pour se changer.

**1h plus tard**

Les douze arrivèrent en trombe dans la demeure de leur famille. Le chat hurlait le nom de son amie. Les autres faisaient de même. Hatori et Kuréno étant au manoir, les rejoignirent peu après. Il entrèrent dans la chambre de leur Dieu en infraction.

- Que faites vous ici ?

La scène qui se produisait sous leurs yeux les pétrifia. Un jeune femme se tenant de dos au milieu d'une pièce noire emplie de sang, la lumière qu'apportait la porte du couloir dont ils étaient venu l'éclairant faiblement. Elle avait un visage de pierre et le seul œil visible abordait un regard froid, cruel. Sous l'effet de la peur, ils reculèrent. Seul Kyo resta, faisant face à la jeune femme qui souriait cruellement.

- Où est Thoru !

- Qui ça ? Excuse moi mon cher j'ai une mémoire très peu active.

- Dis nous où est Thoru immédiatement.

A l'entente de cet ordre, son sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à un visage de pure haine. Un rictus malsain et une lueur de sadisme qui dansait dans son regard n'indiquait rien de bon.

- Oh ! Le monstre ? Elle est dans sa maison.

- Non elle n'est pas chez nous ! Arrête de…

- Mais non ! La maison du chat !

Elle avait dis cela avec un sourire tellement faux que cela écœura Haru. A l'entente du nom de l'habitat maudit, certains frissonnèrent, d'autre écarquillaient les yeux. Kyo hurla de rage. Akito, elle, s'amusait comme une folle. Elle se bidonna tellement qu'elle s'en pliait en deux. Cela aurait pu être tellement mignon si elle n'avait pas du sang partout, cette lueur folle dans les yeux et un rire aussi cruel. Yuki tremblait de peur.

________________________________ _To bed continued_

Moi : Bon eh bien… c'est assez glauque désolée… vous voulez une suite ?

Kyo : non mais t'es pas malade ! Je suis pas avec ma nezumi mais en plus tu traumatises tout le monde !

Moi : …


End file.
